fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerlin
Overview The Emerlin are an early race originated by the energies of the Emerfold. Sometimes called Sylvans by common folk, the Emerlin are still found natively in the Emerfold. The Emerlin were the second of the races first created by the creative energies of this fold and originally embodied the wildness of nature. When the Folds divided, many of the Emerlin wished to remain in the Kanafold where they had made their homes, originally staying to help prevent the fall of the natural world. However, this was ages ago and now the mortal Emerlin who have remained have mingled and socialized with the other races that still dwell upon the Kanafold. The Emerlin are diverse with many different kinds to be found as the energy of the Emerfold molded the essence of its various natural creatures with the same essence used when the first Elves were created. These beings can walk and talk and do anything any other normal person could do along with retaining much of the advantages of their native animal. Emerlin are a more uncommon race in the Kanafold and much like Elf kind are possessed of very long lives due to the purity of the energy which created them. '''Description/Physique''' The average Emerlin is built much like a human with the fur, claws, pads, heads and other animal features based on the animal they represent. Welu have long wolf muzzles with canine teeth, fur, lupine ears and tails for example. Emerlin vary much in their stature from the lean and wiry Ottan, the hulking Urra, to the short and nimble Nezui. Most Emerlin are omnivorous, although they usually still have a preference in diet. Distinguishing male form female for other races is difficult as most do not outwardly show gender differences unless pregnant. Because of this, most will politely avoid establishing a gender when greeting an Emerlin until they can verify it by voice. Emerlin are also creatures purely originating from raw creation from the Emerfold and thus are possessing of a longer lifespan. The average Emerlin achieves adulthood at around eighteen years of age but will not reach middle age until they are around their hundredth year and are nearly able to compete with Elves in terms of longevity. However, they do experience the passage of time like any other race accordingly. '''Relations''' The Emerlin are received very differently depending on where the live or where they go. Most countries are very open to the Emerlin. In Mahotya Emerlin are normally considered very highly or to be blessed folk. Similarly, in Nesedwa and Cuantonatalli Emerlin can often be found in the upper castes of society while in Shimedesh the ruling family is even Emerlin. In Glaskog, Anadacia, and Hoshijou the Emerlin are treated just like anyone else. Only in Heoden are the Emerlin treated with any level of suspicion or mistrust - mostly from the holy priests who ironically view them as "unnatural" [see Lycanthropy]. '''Common Abilities''' As beings born by the purity of creation from the Emerfold, Emerlin have resistance against Radiant damage and have advantage on saves against Necromancy based effects. Due to their animal characteristics, all Emerlin also have advantage on Perception checks due to their superior senses. While most Emerlin have teeth functional enough to harm someone, this is generally seen as taboo amongst the race as a whole as they do not wish to be seen as monsters who enjoy the flesh of other sentient beings. Types of Emerlin There are many types of Emerlin, all of which have varying abilities and traits. * '''[[Ottan]]''' * '''[[Urra]]''' * '''[[Rashka]]''' * '''[[Nezui]]''' * '''[[Kitsu]]''' * '''[[Avallin]]''' * '''[[Welu]]''' * '''[[Muta]]''' * '''[[Brotok]]''' * '''[[Velk]]''' * '''[[Yuan]]''' Lycanthropy The source of most mistrust towards Emerlin stems from what the Church of Heoden typically call Lycanthropes [a term first dubbed in Anadacia that has since become widespread] or Emercan [the more traditional term found in the church's older texts]. Just like other mortals living in the Kanafold, when particularly vile Emerlin die they must pass through the Thonafold. However, due to their ties to animals and the Emerfold, they most often manifest as horrific Lycanthropes. Just as their are many Emerlin, there are many Lycanthropes that exist. The manner of their transformation as Felthona can differ from one to another, but all are equally as repugnant as the next. What occurs is the creation of a being that is utterly feral and devoid of emotion. Stories tell of Brotok who have grown lean, possess canines in addition to teeth, have glowing red eyes, that happily slay and murder hapless victims - eating their flesh afterwards. These horrors are known as Minotaurs in Anadacia where they were first recorded appearing. In Heoden and most places, many Emercan are simply dubbed "Were" prior to their appropriate animal [unknown types are sometimes referred to simply as 'were']. Perhaps one of the most dire things about these abominations of creation is that they carry with them a hint of the horrible essence that transformed their souls into such nightmares. When a Lycanthrope bites it's victim, the hapless person has the risk of contracting a condition the priests of Heos call The Changing. This horrific disease, when manifest, spreads the corrupted essence of Thonafold that remolded the Emerlin's soul. The victim undergoes a violent change that often takes several days of excruciatingly painful metamorphosis, ultimately changing them into the same type of Lycanthrope as the one who attacked them. The change re-knits flesh, cracks and moves or stretches bones and worse during the course of the metamorphosis. In some cases, the diseased is unable to cope with the pain and is blessed to die before the transformation completes itself. In many communities, these hapless souls are given the blessing of death if the condition becomes manifest and known. There are horror stories, however, families and towns that could not do the deed and met with foul ends. The Changing has no known cure once the disease takes hold, though there are methods to help prevent it's onset if the bite wound is treated properly within the first day of receiving the wound. Anyone who receives this treatment receives advantage on their saves against the disease [2 saves total, Constitution]. It should be noted though that a Lycanthrope is a feral savage. If one should be bitten yet survive the attack it means the Felthona was either slain or driven off before killing/consuming it's victim.